


Not a Girl: Extra Features

by A_the_Alien, Chocolate_Milk25



Series: Not a Girl Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kara Danvers has ADHD, M/M, Minor Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Multi, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kara Danvers, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Trans Character, Trans Winn Schott Jr., Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_the_Alien/pseuds/A_the_Alien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Milk25/pseuds/Chocolate_Milk25
Summary: This is a set of missing or extra scenes set in the "Not a Girl" universe. These snapshots are things that we wanted to write but couldn't fit into the main work.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Not a Girl Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Chapter 5 of 'Not a Girl', while Kara and Nia are at Nia's apartment.

Kara and Nia had just landed in Nia's apartment. Nia got right into pajamas and then began looking around her apartment for anything else she might need for the impromptu sleepover.

While she was looking around and throwing stuff into a bag, a thought occurred to Nia.

"Hey, Kara, are you okay?" she asked.

Kara paused for a minute, caught off guard.

"What? I mean, yeah, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

"I dunno. I mean, that entire episode you didn't react at all. Not even watery eyes. You just sat there stiffly. Normally I would chalk it up to you being uncomfortable, but you're totally fine around me. And you just don't seem like that type of person," Nia explained.

"What? Nia, no I-I wasn't uncomfortable, I promise. At least, not for reasons one might automatically assume. I just-- it's complicated," Kara sighed, fidgeting with her glasses.

"Kara, you can tell me anything, you know that right? I won't judge you for anything, I hope you know that," Nia said.

"Of course I know that, Nia. And I thank you for that, I really do. I'm just… I'm not quite ready to say it yet. Soon though, hopefully."

Nia nodded in understanding, setting her bag down for a minute to pull Kara into a hug. After they pulled back, Nia picked up her bag again and threw a couple more items in it.

"I think I'm all set," Nia said, holding up her bag with a smile.

Kara nodded, walking over to Nia and leading her to the window. Kara held Nia close and took to the sky, flying them back to Kara's loft where Winn and Alex were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know it's short, but we wanted to get this fic up and running. As always, thanks for your support!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Version of the Danvers coming out scene in Chapter 6 of 'Not a Girl', from Kara's POV

It was around 9:30 PM, and Kara was sitting on their couch, waiting for Alex to arrive with the takeout. They nervously wrung their hands out and used their x-ray vision again to see if Alex was in the apartment building yet. They were shocked to see their sister pacing nervously in front of their door.

_Did she find out I'm nonbinary? Is she thinking about how to tell me she hates me?_ Kara worried.

"Alex? I can see you out there pacing. Are you coming in?" they called out.

Kara watched as Alex nodded, hesitating only a moment before coming inside. They were up off the couch and in front of their sister in less than the blink of an eye.

"Al? Are you okay?" Kara asked, worried.

Alex nodded and Kara dropped it, allowing themself to be led back to the couch. They sat down, watching as Alex went about arranging the food on the coffee table. When she sat down, Kara took Alex's hand in their own, squeezing it gently in a show of support. They noticed that Alex looked nervous, but ultimately spoke up a minute later, before Kara could comment on it.

"I-I just, um, I have something to tell you, a-and I've been kind of, y'know, nervous because I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't want to, uh, to face the possibility of you hating me or anything and--"

"Oh, Alex. I could never hate you. _Ever_. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Kara interrupted, speaking softly as they pulled their sister into a hug.

They felt Alex nod against them, and her grip had tightened momentarily before she had pulled back and looked Kara in the eyes again. They felt Alex take their hand again, and Kara stayed silent, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I, um, I'm- well, I'm, uh, I'm nonbinary, and, um, I'm not… I'm not a girl, but-but also, I'm not a guy, either." 

Kara's heart momentarily stopped beating. 

_Why is she coming out to me? Wait-- did she find out about me? Is she mocking--_

"Are you mocking me?" they blurted.

"What?" 

"Well, I-I asked if you were mocking me?"

"No, I know what you asked, but why? Why-- _how_ would I be mocking you?"

Kara noticed that Alex looked truly shocked and confused, and realized that no, Alex definitely _wasn't_ mocking them.

"Right. Um, oops?" they tried.

"No, no ' _oops_ '. Why would you think I was mocking you?" 

"Well, because, uhhh… I guess we're both nonbinary then?" 

Kara watched as the realization dawned on Alex's face, and then had a realization of their own.

"Right, so obviously I would never hate you for something like this. Now, what are your pronouns and do you want me to use a new name?" they asked.

"They/them and Alex or Al is fine," Alex answered, "You?"

"She/they mostly; sometimes only they/them though. I still use Kara for the time being."

"Time being?" Alex asked, and Kara knew their sibling wanted them to expand.

"I'm trying to find a name for the days I feel more dysphoric," they explained.

They watched as Alex nodded in understanding. 

"So we were both scared shitless about coming out to each other for nothing then, huh?" Alex asked, their smirk betraying how much they were amused.

Kara laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, we definitely were."

"Great. Only us, huh?" Alex huffed good-naturedly.

Kara giggled, almost falling off the couch in the process, which in turn made Alex fall into a fit of laughter. They both ended up on the floor within minutes, only calming down when Kara's stomach grumbled loudly. They both chuckled before finally digging into their forgotten takeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folx! We had two ideas for the Danvers scene, and in the end we decided to use the one you see in the main fic. Of course, once we had this idea we couldn't just leave it. We hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of Chapter 11 of 'Not a Girl', from Astra’s POV

Astra was currently walking around the DEO, thinking about the eventful day that everyone had had. Nothing that the DEO couldn’t handle, of course. Livewire and Silver Banshee were merely flys, making a distracting buzz whenever they escaped.

Astra wondered how many more prisoners needed to get out until they fired the guards. Or at least got better security. For a supposed secret government agency, it wasn’t very secure.

The real problem during the fight was the Almercian. Supergirl and Astra had somewhat easily taken her down, only taking a few blows themselves. The structures surrounding the battle, however, were less fortunate.

“Astra! Hey, J’onn needs you to go fill out some paperwork. You guys did a  _ lot _ of damage.” 

“Thank you for informing me, Agent Schott.”

Winn chuckled. “You can just call me Winn. We’re friends, right?”

“I suppose we are. However, this is a professional work environment, Agent Schott.” Astra pointed out.

Winn rolled his eyes and grinned at her. “I’ll leave you to go find that stack of paperwork. Catch ya later!”

Astra stared at a retreating Winn. Humans and their informality is something Astra could never understand.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

After completing an impressive stack of paperwork, Astra decided to “chill and/or hang”, in the DEO’s breakroom. Kara had explained the concept to her, and it made no sense. Who would put a recreational room in a place of work? Well, naturally it would have to be humans.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her two nieces. Alex may not officially be her niece yet, but it was only a matter of time before one of them confessed.

"Hello Little One, Brave One.”

"Hi Aunt Astra," Kara beamed.

Alex waved.

"So, do you maybe want to go on a walk or something? It's nice out," Kara offered, "Alex and I were just about to head out and we wanted to see if you'd like to join us."

“That sounds lovely.” Astra followed them outside to the park.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Astra had wished for a long time to just have one more moment with Kara. Now that wish had been granted, with the gift of Alex as well. So even walking in silence with the two is time Astra cherished.

They had been walking for a few minutes when she noticed Kara was typing on her communications device. 

_ A cellular phone _ , Astra reminded herself.

At first, she wondered if something had happened back at the DEO. She hadn’t gotten an alert, so she ruled that out quickly. Then she noticed that Alex was also on her device. It seemed as if they were trying to be discreet, but were doing a terrible job of it.

_ Is this a human thing? Should I be on my cellular device too?  _ Astra wondered. She wouldn’t put it past them, considering all of their other weird traditions.

They both of them put their phones away a couple of seconds later, so Astra just forgot about it. Until five minutes later, Kara and Alex pulled out their phones again.

Astra thought that maybe something  _ was  _ happening at the DEO and her communications were faulty, but then the devices were put away again and the two stayed quiet. Astra was properly confused now, if she wasn’t beforehand.

_ Maybe they are receiving transmissions from others? _ was the only excuse Astra could think of. Kara was always careful to keep her phone away when with Astra unless something important was happening, so that idea didn’t really hold up.

The third time the two pulled out their devices Astra was ready to say something. Before she could, Alex was grabbing Kara’s hand.

“Aunt Astra, I have something important to tell you," Kara said hesitantly.

_ Oh! Did Brave One finally court my Little One? _ If so, it would make a bit of sense why they were on their cellular phones. They were probably deciding if they should tell her.

"Sure, Little One, what is it?" Astra asked, already trying to figure out what to say. She knew she should act surprised, of course, Kara would-

"I'm-- I'm nonbinary.”

_ What? _

“I'm not a girl, but I'm not a boy either and, um, I use she/they pronouns but some days I only use they/them."

"Of course, Little One. Whatever you want or need to make you comfortable, then do it. Now, what was this important thing you wished to tell me?" Astra was even more confused than earlier. That was a weird lead into telling her about the courtship.

"Oh, I, uh… that-- that was the, um, the important thing," Kara choked out, jaw dropped.

**_What?_ **

"Rao, earthlings are so primitive," Astra said. Of course, things like this were important, but it was never something to be worried about telling others.

Kara was nodding, their mouth still open.

"Great, so umm, Astra. Ditto to what Kara just said, except I only use they/them pronouns," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Okay," Astra acknowledged. She was trying not to sound disappointed. She was ecstatic that the two had figured this out about themselves, but had hoped this would have been a different sort of coming out. Besides, if they were on Krypton, this conversation wouldn’t have been a big deal at all. In fact, this probably would have been something they figured out much earlier. Krypton didn’t have nearly as much hate as Earth did.

As they continued to walk, Astra smiled. She was proud of her, well, niblings? She thinks that’s the word humans use. Anyway, she was proud of them. She should ask about the communi- cellular phones at some point. Do humans normally talk through text messages when they are together? Why would they do that when they could just tell the person outright? Or ask them to speak alone? Humans really were a special sort of species. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you folx enjoyed! Astra's POV was really fun to write. See y'all next Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4

_ A missing scene from Chapter 12 of 'Not a Girl', between Lucy and Maggie after the Danvers have come out to them _

They had gotten home a little while ago and were sitting on the couch together. Lucy had their head in Maggie's lap and Maggie was running her hand through Lucy's hair.

"So, what was that all about earlier?" Maggie asked suddenly.

"What was what about?"

"The pause. Earlier, when you were explaining the pink bracelet idea to Kara, you sounded like you were gonna say something different before you hesitated and said something else," Maggie clarified.

"Oh, that. It was-- it was nothing, don't worry about it, Mags," Lucy dismissed, nervousness building up in the pit of their stomach.

"You and I both know that's a lie. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?"

Lucy nodded, sitting up on the couch and turning to face Maggie.

"Remember that week about two months ago when I wore the different coloured bracelets?" they asked, avoiding Maggie's eyes.

"Yeah, I remember tha-- oh," Maggie said, realization dawning on her quickly.

"Yeah. Um, Vasquez, they figured it out and asked me about it," Lucy started, "I told them because I couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell  _ someone _ , but I was too scared to tell you. They're the one who suggested I try the coloured bracelets, so I did. But then you caught on after a week and I got scared so I stopped."

Maggie pursed her lips, taking one of Lucy's hands in her own and squeezing it gently.

"Hey, Luce, look at me."

Lucy raised their head slowly, meeting Maggie's eyes for the first time since the conversation had started.

"I-I'm genderfluid," they said quietly.

"That's okay. That's totally fine. I love you no matter what, okay?"

Lucy only nodded, swallowing to get rid of the lump in their throat and blinking back the tears they hadn't noticed were there.

"Do you want to start wearing the coloured bracelets again?" Maggie asked softly, pulling Lucy's hand towards her and kissing each of their knuckles.

Lucy nodded again, pausing a moment before speaking up.

"I, um, I also wanna get a binder for, um, for he/him days. And-and maybe on those days you could call me Leon?" 

"Of course, babe. I love you. Come here," Maggie said, pulling Lucy into her arms as she laid back down on the couch.

"I love you," Lucy echoed, resting their head against Maggie's chest as the two of them settled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope ya liked this scene! We personally love making every character apart of the trans community in this household, and genderfluid!lucy does not get enough love. We got the idea of Lane using Leon on he/him days from another author but I can't find the fic/author. Next Sunday we'll be posting another version of this scene but with bonus angst. It'll still end happy but we're suckers for some good angst and hurt/comfort!
> 
> EDIT: This is the fic that we got the Leon name idea from! Thanks for the comment IndigoJuly!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507418


	5. Chapter 5

_ A missing scene from Chapter 12 of 'Not a Girl', between Lucy and Maggie after the Danvers have come out to them but with added angst. _

They had gotten home a little while ago and were sitting on the couch together. Lucy had their head in Maggie's lap and Maggie was running her hand through Lucy's hair.

"So, what was that all about earlier?" Maggie asked suddenly.

"What was what about?"

"The pause. Earlier, when you were explaining the pink bracelet idea to Kara, you sounded like you were gonna say something different before you hesitated and said something else," Maggie clarified.

"Oh, that. It was-- it was nothing, don't worry about it, Mags," Lucy dismissed, nervousness building up in the pit of their stomach.

"You and I both know that's a lie. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?"

Lucy nodded, sitting up on the couch and turning to face Maggie.

"Remember that week about two months ago when I wore the different coloured bracelets?" they asked, avoiding Maggie's eyes.

"Yeah, I remember tha-- oh," Maggie said, realization dawning on her quickly.

"Yeah. Um, Vasquez, they figured it out and asked me about it," Lucy started, "I told them because I couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell someone, but I was too scared to tell you. They're the one who suggested I try the coloured bracelets, so I did. But then you caught on after a week and I got scared so I stopped."

"Hey, Luce, look at me."

Lucy raised their head slowly, meeting Maggie's eyes for the first time since the conversation had started.

"I-I'm genderfluid," they said quietly.

Maggie nodded slightly. Sure, things were going to change. They needed to work some things out, have some long talks, but it was all going to be okay. She was about to tell her partner exactly that when Lucy continued speaking.

“I know. You don’t have to say anything. I’m so sorry.” They looked away from Maggie now, refusing to meet her eyes.

Sorry? Why was Lucy- oh no.

“Lucy-“ Maggie tried.

“No, please,” Lucy said, talking over Maggie. “I understand. I don’t need you to tell me.”

“I don’t think-“ 

“Maggie, please stop making this harder than it needs to be!” Lucy shouted, jumping up from the couch and turning away from her. They just wanted this conversation to be done and over with.

“Lucy Lane-“

“Listen, Maggie,” Lucy continued, “I lead you on. I know that. That’s completely on me and you deserve to be angry.”

“Lane! I’m not-“

“Just let me finish before yelling at me, please, I already have a bag packed,” Lucy begged.

“You have a- what?” 

“I knew that I was going to have to tell you soon. Our- my travel suitcase is packed. I have a couple changes of clothes, an extra toothbrush, everything I would need for a couple of days. I’ll go to Vasquez’s house, or maybe the Danver’s. One of ‘em will let me in, right?” Lucy’s voice finally cracked. They let out a small self-deprecating chuckle and powered on. “I’ll get the rest of my things later. I just need you to know I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten with you knowing that this was going to happen. You’re just so-“ 

_ Perfect. Amazing. Thoughtful. Kind. _ So many words Lucy wanted to say, but they couldn’t continue. They were starting to sob now. They loved Maggie so much. Maggie was a lesbian, though. She couldn’t be with someone like  _ them _ . Lucy had so many things they had wanted to tell her, so many things they wanted to do, before losing her. They finally risked a look back at Maggie. She was obviously shocked. There were tears in her eyes. Lucy still thought she was the most beautiful woman they’d ever seen, and those tears were all their fault. They had hurt Maggie, inflicted pain beyond anything they could ever imagine. They knew the pain was coming. Maggie has been completely blindsided, and oh. Fuck. They couldn’t do this. “ _ Coward _ ” they thought, rushing to grab the bag they had left under the table near the door, hoping to get out before Maggie stopped them.

“Lane, where the  _ hell _ do you think you’re going?” Maggie hissed, already up from the couch and walking towards Lucy.

Lucy stopped in front of the door, holding their travel suitcase. What a stupid thought it was, trying to leave without letting Maggie say anything. What a terrible, awful, selfish-

“Lucy, sweetheart, put the bag down,” Maggie’s voice was gentler now, but cracked a bit at the end.

Lucy tried to ask why, but all that came out was a sob. The bag fell from their hands, however. What else were they supposed to do? They then shakily leaned up against the door, because they knew they would collapse without the support. Lucy was already crying, and they weren't going to show any more weakness tonight.

Maggie was trying so hard not to cry, to stay strong, but she saw Lucy willing themselves to stay standing, and her heart broke just a little bit more. She couldn’t even pretend to know how much pain Lucy was in, and has been in, for god knows how long. Living every day wondering if that’s the day they finally tell Maggie who they are, and assuming that she would kick them out. She walked forward until she was right in front of Lucy. They looked terrified, and that was what finally broke the dam, and Maggie let the tears fall. She then immediately pulled Lucy into a hug. Lucy gasped loudly, but kept their arms at their sides, letting Maggie hold them up.

“I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Nothing, Lane. I don’t hate you,” Maggie heard another sob escape Lucy, and her already broken heart shattered. “So here’s what we’re going to do, okay? You’re going to go lay down in bed. I’m going to make some hot chocolate, yes, with real chocolate,” Maggie knew her voice was wavering but a wet chuckle escaped Lucy around her cries, and Maggie couldn’t help but smile. “and we’re going to talk, okay? We’ll talk about if you want to use a new name, your pronouns, and how our relationship will work moving forward. You’re also going to tell me why you thought I would react so badly. We don’t have to talk about all of this tonight, but we will eventually, okay?”

A few more minutes passed of Maggie embracing Lucy, and both of them are left only sniffling. Maggie murmured “okay?” again, just to make sure, and once she felt a slight nod, she pulled back a little from Lucy. Their face was red, puffy, and tear-stained. She knew hers must look the same.

“Are you sure? About, uh, me? And, well, us?” Lucy mumbled, just loud enough for Maggie to hear.

“I love you, Lane. We’ll have some rules, and those talks I mentioned, but I want to make this work. I really do.” 

“I, I love you too, Mags. And I do too. Want this to work.”

“Well, good. Now that that’s settled, hot chocolate and getting into bed?”

“Wow, a big emotional moment, and all you can think about is getting me into bed, Sawyer?” 

“Never mind, get out of my apartment,” Maggie joked back, a small smile on her face. “but do you want the hot chocolate or not?”

“Yes, I do. I’m gonna go wash my face, then we can talk?”

“Yeah, then we can talk.”

  
Lucy walked to the bathroom, a giant grin on their face. Maggie wanted to make this work.  _ Maggie wanted to make this work! _ They knew some uncomfortable talks were going to be had, and Maggie was going to nag them about their original response to the situation, which, to be fair, she probably should. None of that mattered to Lucy right now, though. They still had Maggie, and that’s all they cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! We hope you folx enjoyed the angst! For us, angst is always fun to read, especially with a bit of hurt/comfort thrown in, and it was definitely fun to write! Maybe we'll write some of the conversations Maggie and Lucy have if we feel up to it, or if you guys want it. See everyone Wednesday!


End file.
